A Minha Filha O Quê?
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE: APENAS UM JANTAR NORMAL, CERTO?  Rose faz um anúncio...Será que ele é bem recebido pelo Pai?


Depois de me pedirem para fazer uma continuação, o que aconteceu há muitoooo tempo, eu lá tive um ideiazinha e comecei a escrever...

Nada me pertence... Se me pertencesse a história de Harry Potter tinha acabado de maneira bem diferente...

* * *

_**A Minha Filha O Quê?**_

Tinham-se passado três anos desde o incidente na casa de Rose. Sim, aquele em que Ron desmaiou ao saber que o namorado da sua filha era na verdade Scorpius Malfoy.

Nesse espaço de tempo o jovem casal tinha terminado as aulas em Hogwarts e estava pronto para dar o próximo passo na relação...

Morar junto... Ai suas mentes pervertidas, o que é que vocês pensaram?

Quando contaram isso a Ron este quase ia tendo um _treco_ como da outra vez, mas a Sr.ª Hermione Weasley, deu-lhe um belo raspanete e ele lá concordou, não muito convencido

Não vou perder muito tempo a dizer como era a casa, ou como eles passavam lá o tempo... Basta apenas dizer para pensarem num Slytherin e numa Gryffindor, com gostos meio opostos, a dividirem uma casa...

Mas não é essa a questão... Estou a escrever isto para vos falar de um almoço n'A Toca. Não pensem que era apenas um almoço n'A Toca, aquele foi _o almoço n'A Toca_.

Passaram-se quatro meses desde que Scorpius e Rose se mudaram para a nova casa e todos os Domingos havia um almoço n'A Toca, e este Domingo não iria ser excepção.

Scorpius dava-se bem com todos os Weasley mais novos, pois andaram praticamente na mesma altura em Hogwarts. Falava ocasionalmente com alguns adultos sobre o que se passava no Ministério e discutiam outros assuntos. Havia apenas uma pessoa que Scorpius tinha receio de falar: Ronald Weasley. Desde o incidente há dois anos atrás que Scorpius evitava falar algo com Ronald, com receio que o mesmo tirasse uma caçadeira do bolso e disparasse contra ele. Tolices, bem sei... Mas a mente de um Malfoy, antigo Slytherin apaixonado por uma Weasley, antiga Gryffindor não era boa de certeza...

Já estavam todos sentados à mesa a serviram-se, acompanhados sempre pela incrível barulheira de copos a tilintar, pratos a partirem-se, altas risadas, milhares de conversas... Uma incrível confusão.

"Família, eu tenho um comunicado a fazer..." - disse Rose conseguindo alguns momentos de silêncio na pequena sala.

"Diz lá querida..." - disse Hermione com um olhar maternal.

"Bem, eu só queria dizer que a família Weasley vai ficar maior..." - fez uma pequena pausa, esperando alguma reacção de algum membro da família, mas nada veio. - "Eu estou grávida..." - completou ela.

"O QUÊ! REPETE LÁ!" - disse Ron, que tinha acordado de um transe momentâneo.

"Eu estou grávida, Pai... De gémeos..."

"O QUÊ?" - desta vez não foi Ron que gritou, mas sim Scorpius que tinha ficado a interiorizar a mensagem. - "Mas como é que isso foi acontecer?"

"Ohh, querido... A tua mãe nunca teve essa conversa contigo?"1- perguntou Albus Severus, seu melhor amigo.

"Tu percebeste..."

"AI SEU PROJECTOZINHO DE LOIRO FALSO! EU VOU-TE ESGANAR! QUEM NO MUNDO TE DEU PERMISSÃO PARA ENGRAVIDARES A MINHA PRINCESA?" - o Ron explodira com a notícia.

"Sr. Weasley, amm, tente compreender, eu e a Rose amamo-nos muito e um filho é a melhor forma de mostrar isso. E além disso..." - tentou Scorpius.

"RAPAZ, POUPA AS TUAS PALAVRAS!" - gritou ele. - "Diz-me uma coisa," - começou ele mais calmo. - "os teus sapatos são confortáveis?"

"São sim, Sr. Weasley. Mas porquê a pergunta?" - disse Scorpius impressionado em como uma bela discussão se tornara numa discussão sobre sapatos.

"Achas que são bons para correr?" - perguntou ele com um sorriso maléfico.

"Talvez..." - o medo da próxima fala dele, só de pensar já o assustava.

"Vamos experimentar!"2- e desatou a correr contra o namorado da filha.

Corriam como loucos à volta da mesa, dos móveis... Merlin, só de ver cansava. Alguém tinha de acabar com isso... Mas a pergunta era: quem iria acabar com essa 'luta' infantil que ambos travavam? Ninguém era louco para enfrentar Ronald Weasley em estado de fúria.

"MAS VOCÊS IMPORTAM-SE DE PARAR COM ISSO?" - todos pararam para ver quem é que tinha gritado com Ronald. Surpresa, surpresa, a pessoa fora nada mais, nada menos do que Rose Weasley.

"Agora não princesa! Deixa-me tratar da saúde a esta cria de doninha!" - disse Ron cego de raiva.

"Pois, mas essa 'cria de doninha', como tu dizes, é o homem que eu amo, o pai dos teus futuros netos!"

"Rose, acalma-te..." - disse Scorpius aproximando-se da ruiva, pondo o braço em volta da cintura fina da namorada.

"Eu estou bem Scorpius..."

"ROSE!" - gritou Ron escandalizado. - "Como podes estar abraçada ao homem, se é isso que se pode chamar, que te tirou do teu estado puro há... Estás de quantos meses?" - interrompeu ele.

"Dois meses..." - respondeu com um lindo sorriso.

"Ok, continuando... Como é que podes estar abraçada ao homem que te tirou do teu estado de pureza há dois meses?" - ó mente pura de Ronald Weasley! Ele realmente pensava que tinha sido a primeira vez da sua filha?

"Há dois meses? Ah ah ah! Essa é boa Sr. Weasley! O estado puro de Rose foi tirado há dois meses? Ah ah ah!" - gargalhou Scorpius.

"Que conversa é essa, rapaz?"

"O Sr. está muito atrasado no tempo. Se bem me lembro, o estado de pureza da sua querida Rose foi tirado no nosso 6º ano..." - só depois é que se tocou do que tinha acabado de dizer e olhou para um corpo estendido no chão.

"Porque é que isto em dá uma sensação de dejá-vu?" - comentou o loiro para a namorada, que apenas riu.

_1- frase tirada de uma das cenas cortadas do filme: The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian;_

_2- momento do episódio 'Sonny with a Song', da série original Disney Channel, Sonny with a Chance._

* * *

Oi,oi...

O que acharam da continuação?

Eu acho que seria giro fazer uma série de shorts sobre momentos da vida de SM/RW...Mas ainda vou pensar melhor...

_**Reviews make good things happen...**_


End file.
